


Henry

by lilzipop



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 3 Speculation, godfather!Gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/lilzipop
Summary: “Please Henry.” Gilbert murmured to the wailing babe. “Please stop crying. You’re clean, you’re fed, you’re not sick. Please, please stop crying.” Gilbert walked in gentle circles around the kitchen bouncing the howling infant in his arms.“Please Henry. Please.”





	Henry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lil_Redhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Redhead/gifts).

> A little drabble from the suspicion that Mary and Bash have a baby!

“Please Henry.” Gilbert murmured to the wailing babe. “Please stop crying. You’re clean, you’re fed, you’re not sick. Please, please stop crying.” Gilbert walked in gentle circles around the kitchen bouncing the howling infant in his arms. 

“Please Henry. Please.” 

Mary and Bash had gone into Charlottetown and left Gilbert in charge of his newly christened godson. For the first few hours, they had gotten along great. Gilbert had managed to feed Henry without too much trouble, had changed him the way Mary had taught both Gilbert and Bash, and had begun reading some of his school books to little Henry. And then, for seemingly no reason Henry had started to cry. Small at first, a few little cries or whimpers and then suddenly, Henry was bawling. His little mouth open wide, his beautiful brown eyes shut tight. The crying had started almost an hour ago. 

There was a knock at the door and Gilbert was half tempted to ignore it and half tempted open the door, to give the baby to whomever stood on the other side and shut the door quickly. 

“It’s open!” He called instead, over the wailing of a distressed Henry. 

“Hi, Gilbert.” Gilbert’s head shot up. Anne was standing in the doorway, a basket in her hand. Her hair was braided in a single braid that snuck around her shoulder and she’d twined little white flowers in the copper strands. She wore her green dress, her pretty deep green dress and for half a moment Gilbert wondered if she’d chosen to wear it know she’d be coming over to the Blythe Farm. 

“Um, Marilla wanted to send over some bread-” She placed the basket on the kitchen table, her large blue eyes watching the squirming, crying babe in Gilbert’s arms. “And preserves and-” She moved swiftly toward him. “Can I hold him?” She asked, but without pausing for an answer lifted Henry from Gilbert’s arms. 

“Hello my handsome little fellow!” She said, her voice cheery. “Whatever is the matter?” 

“He’s fed and clean.” Gilbert said his voice was laced with desperation, his hands hovering over the baby as Anne moved Henry to her chest, rocking him. “He just won't stop crying. Maybe he’s sick? But he doesn’t have a fever. I-” 

“He’s just a little upset that his mother isn’t here.” Anne said, her voice light and cheery and soft. “Come on beautiful boy, let’s swaddle you properly!” Anne moved to the kitchen table and paused. “Can you please put a blanket down here?” She said over her shoulder as she nodded to the table. “I don’t want him to catch a chill.” 

“Right! Yes!” Gilbert moved quickly and grabbed a small knitted blanket Mrs Lynde had gifted Bash and Mary and Henry. He laid it down on the table and watched as Anne gently placed Henry atop it. 

Henry’s cries were already dissipating, his fingers reaching up to tangle in the ends of Anne’s long braid. 

“It’s an awful colour, I know.” Anne said to Henry, pulling away the blanket that had been loosely wrapped around Henry. “Plain old red. It is my lifelong sorrow.” Henry let out a shriek that sounded half a laugh. “But you will have lovely hair,” Anne said, her hand coming up to gently caress the crown of Henry’s head. “Just like your Papa and your Mama.” She smiled down Henry.

“He’s swaddled too loose.” Anne said over her shoulder to Gilbert as she somehow managed to wrangle Henry’s flailing limbs to his body and wrap him up tightly in his blanket. Henry shrugged and wiggled against the blanket for a moment or two before Anne lift him back into her arms and rocked him gently. 

“Isn’t that too tight?” Gilbert asked, a note of panic in his voice. 

“Not at all.” Anne replied, her voice cheery and soft, her gaze on Henry’s face. His crying had almost stopped now, the occasional little wail being the only sound. “Babies need to feel safe and warm and loved.” 

The light from the fire caught Anne’s hair and made is shine as she looked down at the little babe, her face morphing from one smile to another as she watched Henry. Gilbert stood stock still, half afraid that if he moved Henry would start crying again or Anne would leave and Henry would start crying again or Anne would just leave. And all too soon Anne looked up from Henry and met his gaze and her mouth opened as if to speak and excuse herself. 

“Bash and Mary won't be home for another couple of hours and Henry seems to like you.” Gilbert said, moving to the stove and stoking the fire before placing the kettle atop it. “Would you like some tea?”

“Do you know how to make tea?” Anne asked an eyebrow raised, not moving from her spot in front of the fireplace, but her body still swaying as she rocked Henry. 

“I may not be able to soothe a baby, but I can make tea.” Gilbert replied, almost indigent, but remembering to keep his voice low as Henry’s eyelids seemed to become heavier at every moment. He saw a small smile on Anne’s face. 

“Then I would love some tea, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my lack of knowledge about babies. I have minimal interactions with them, mainly me making faces at them in the grocery store and feeling rather chuffed when they smile at me. 
> 
> A special thanks for Lil_Redhead for prompting me to write this and encouraging me to put it on Ao3. 
> 
> I made on edit on my tumblr (lilzipop) so feel free to check it out.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are my bread and butter!


End file.
